Untitled For Now
by Among the Roses
Summary: Takes place about 10 years later. Naraku is long since defeated, and the gang’s living near Kaede’s village. Mostly a ShippoOC character. Some IK, and SM.


TITLE Unknown for Now

Description: Takes place about 10 years later. Naraku is long since defeated, and the gang's living near Kaede's village. Mostly a Shippo/OC character. Some I/K, and S/M.

Dedication: To Gothic_Aoi, lol, I'm using this to help give you the directions to post stories.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That last sentence is definitely not a pick ya up, ya know. I own Kiona, but not Akira or Kilon, whom I have borrowed from a friend. (Stated which, below)

Additional info. Kagome has decided to stay mostly in the feudal era now that she's finished school. None of them are together as of now. (Hint, Hint) So they, Akira, (An OC I'm borrowing from AkaOkamiRyu, with permission of course) Sango's cousin, and Kilon (Akira's cat demon friend.), live near Kaede's village, at the edge of the forest. Also, Akira sort of took on raising Shippo over their journey, and so he looks up to her a lot, though he still loves Kagome lots too.

Shippo's now hmm, we'll say in his later teens. In youkai terms that's old enough to have a mate.

TITLE

The still air of the morning rest as it was, clear and crisp, as was it always when spring was springing. Flowers were just beginning to bloom and the last frosts were leaving earlier with each sun rising that came to pass. The mists of morning still shrouded the ground slightly, but to any demon with good eyes it made no true difference.

Shippo sprang out from the bushes, in *his more foxish form*, sighing. His hunt wasn't going as well as he'd hoped. Sniffing the air he detected a scent uncommon to the forest, something new from what should be there. He smiled to himself, perhaps it was something he could hunt. Kagome had said they were running low on meat, and since Akira had taught him to hunt, he wanted to prove to everyone, especially Inuyasha, that he could do it on his own. The kitsune crouched down low and walked with patient and practiced skill. Coming into a small clearing among the forest trees he saw the object of his new hunt.

But it was not food at all, in fact it was a demon, a fox demon, and, by the scents of it, a female fox demon. She too was in her more fox-like form, and even Shippo's quiet movements had not gone unheard to her ever sensitive ears. They pricked and she turned, somewhat slowly, perhaps in nervous mistrust. The reserved look that graced her features as she came to face him broke into a relieved smile at the site of a fellow fox. Her delicate nose quickly discerned the basics on this new creature about her. He was a male, full blooded fox demon, and judging by his looks, he was her age as well. She quickly noted the rare and quite handsome creme color of his fur, and the strong muscles upon his toned figure. He held himself surely, despite his age, and obvious lack of full demon power and ability. As she looked at him, he glanced her image as well. A bit of dew hung upon her brilliant red-orange coat, and it gave her the appearance of sparkling. The female stood just slightly under his height, and she was more slender then muscled like he. She was a beautiful sight indeed, and though he was still fairly young, Shippo was awed and entranced by her beauty, almost to the point of losing his normal speaking capabilities.

But as he was the male, and the bigger of them, he took the initiative and said, with a kind voice, strong and deep and friendly, "Hello."

And she, being polite and equally impressed by this creme coated male before her, said in return, "Good morning to you." Her soft blued eyes watched him gently, curious about him. "My name is Kiona, might I ask yours?" She spoke with a politeness that Shippo, having grown with whom he did, was unaccustomed to, yet found very comforting.

"I am called Shippo, fair and kind Kiona." Said Shippo. His voice was also polite, and tender and soft as well. He had been raised polite, before Inuyasha, and though he didn't hear it as much now as then, he remembered his manners and what father had taught him about females. You had to be polite to them, and he said, be charming.

Kiona smiled, and as she did, Shippo's stomach felt as it had those years ago when he'd eaten far too much chocolate. After a few moments silence Shippo became his normal form, and Kiona, seeing him do so, did the same. Shippo saw that even in her more human type form she was a beautiful sight, and she discovered him to be equally handsome as well.

"Do you live near here?" Inquired he, unsure as to how this conversation should proceed, since he did desire it to.

"I don't really live anywhere, Shippo. I live where ever I am welcomed and for how long I can be of a worthy service, to pay my ways. And you? Do you live in this area?" There was a sad quality to her voice that Shippo noticed easily.

But he smiled, in hopes of cheering her up, and then an idea came to him. "Indeed I do, not far from here, with friends of mine. My family if you will." He paused for a second to look at her and smile again. "If you'd like, I'm quite sure they would love for you to stay with us, for however long you'd like."

Kiona smiled too now. "I wouldn't want to be a bother upon you or your friends Shippo."

At this Shippo laughed, and Kiona frowned wondering why. After a second he quelled his chuckles and explained. "My dear, lovely Kiona. In the past my friends and I have fought powerful demons and journeyed the lands, we have faced death more times then most. Rest assured you would never be a bother. So I ask you, would you do me the great honor of staying with us?"

Her eyes softened gratefully, and her expression became a solemn one, whilst she thought. It took only a few moments to make her decision. She was very taken by this fox demon, and she would really love to get to know him after all. What better way then to stay with he and his family. "I believe the honor should be more likely to belong to myself, Shippo. Yes, thank you, if your friends do not mind it, I should love to stay with you."

Shippo grinned and bounded over to her, his young age coming back to him. He grabbed her hand (Paw, whatever you call it.). "Alright then, follow me." Kiona giggled at this and then bounded after him.

Minutes later they arrived at the log home of the companions. Entering the 'yard' the two saw Kagome and Sango hanging laundry to dry on some rope Kagome had hung. Inuyasha was sitting in the tree one end was tied to, watching Kagome fondly, though he tried to hide it. Akira, Kirara, and Kilon where picking up leaves and sticks that littered the area, and were piling them near the rest of the wood for burning. Miroku was tending to mends in the cabin that had come from the rough winter weather. His hand no longer held the wind tunnel, so his beads were not a hindrance. Hearing someone coming they looked up from their work and smiled to Shippo, then they saw Kiona, who seemed curious.

  
"You didn't tell me your family were not fox demons, Shippo." He looked worriedly at her, afraid this would change her mind about staying.

"I'm sorry, I never think about it like that, they're just my family." He sighed relief as her saw her smile.

"I think it's wonderful." She sniffed the air, and detected the silver haired tree sitter was a half demon. Her smile lingered. This would be an interesting family indeed, and it seemed there would be much to learn about her new friend.

The human part of the group walked over, and Inuyasha jumped down and followed them, standing next to Kagome. Akira, having been closest, got there first, and decided to ask the first round of questions.

"Welcome home Shippo. Who's your friend?" She asked kindly, her voice warm and welcoming.

The others came up now, and stood together. Shippo was about to answer when Kiona did instead. "I am Kiona."

"I met her in the woods while I was hunting Akira. We talked a little, and I found she didn't have a home of her own. I wondered could she stay with us?" He said hopefully.

Kagome looked to the others, all of whom nodded. "Of course she can, for as long as she'd like. We have plenty of room."

Shippo jumped happily, then turned to her. "Kiona, I'd like you to meet my family. This is Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Akira, Kirara, and Kilon." He gestured to each in turn as he said their name. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kiona."

She nodded to them. "Thank you very much, all of you. I appreciate your letting me stay, it's nice to know your welcome somewhere."

They all told her she was definitely most welcome, and then everyone went back to their chores.

It was mid-morning now when Inuyasha remembered something and called down from the tree where he once again sat. "Oi, Shippo! What ever happened to that meat your were hunting down?"

"I forgot! I'm sorry, I smelled something and when I tracked it down it was Kiona."

"I'm sorry, everyone. It's my fault you have no meat. I'll go find you some, if you'd like."

  
"I'll go with you." Shippo said. "After all you didn't make me find you. I just did. But I'm glad I did. Is it okay if we go now?"

"Of course Shippo." Sango replied.

  
"But be careful!" Kagome added.

"And if you see any danger come straight back!"

"We will Akira, Kagome."

"And remember to tell us, so if need be I can set up a guard." Was the last thing the two foxes heard, as Miroku's voice faded away.

"You know, the shrimp's bout at the age where most of his kind find their mates." Inuyasha said gruffly, smirking as he did so.

"Really?" Said Kagome.

  
"Yes, the kitsune usually choose their mates at a young age." Sango replied, knowing well of kitsune demon ritual being a demon huntress.

"And they stay together for life." Finished Akira, also wise in the ways of the demon.

"This shall be most interesting." Miroku stated, also smirking.

Shooting a glance at her friends she laughed. "You know what's sad? That little fox will have a mate before any of you do, most likely." The four others looked at the one they cared for, and Akira laughed more. 'Perfect.' She thought. 'Maybe those two can help me with my plans.'

Meanwhile the two young demons were still searching for a trail.

  
"Strange, I can't pick up on anything." Shippo said, as he sniffed the ground in his other form. Kiona watched him smiling, taking in every ripple of his muscles. Suddenly her ears pricked and her black nose twitched.

"There's something around." Shippo looked to her and with her tail she pointed to the west. He nodded and, crouching low, began to move that way. Kiona followed close behind, and moments later they found a buck munching the grass peacefully. Little did it know it was about to meet it's end. Shippo smiled and motioned for Kiona to remain where she was. He jumped from the bushes that had encased them and ran upon the deer. It being startled hadn't time to run, and in a second Shippo's claws were upon and within him. The beast was slain easily and Shippo looked at his work proudly before turning back to Kiona.

"Good job." She said, walking delicately up to his side. Blued orbs checked his kill and her tail twitched her approval. "Now to get it back."

"That's easy." With a pop he enlarged a small leaf that had been under the buck. With another he became his usual self and with a final pop Kiona did too. He grabbed hold of the stem of the leaf and began to pull it home.

They walked side by side, and talked little for the first few minutes. Kiona decided to brake it. "You did great Shippo. Nice kill."

He smiled and shrugged. "I wouldn't have found it if you hadn't smelled it. So nice job yourself, Kiona."

Laughing she jumped ahead of him and tapped his nose with her tail. "A modest male, never thought I'd see the day." She continued to laugh as she ran ahead. Shippo joined her and then ran after, leaving the deer to lay for a bit.

"Females..." He said good-naturedly, as he did his best to catch up.

Hearing the comment Kiona turned to look at him. "What did you mean by..." But she had no time to finish, having tripped over a tree root.

Shippo, having been running rather fast, didn't have time to stop before he fell upon her.

"Sorry Kiona." Said Shippo as he quickly hopped off of her and offered a hand to her, which she took gratefully.

"It's quite alright." She grinned and watched him, raising a questioning brow. "So Shippo, what did you mean by that comment before?"

He shrugged in response, only to be tackled to the ground by Kiona. She changed the quality of her voice from friendly and curious to almost seductive. She sat atop his chest, legs crossed, and smiled down at him. "Come on Shippo. What did you mean?" She looked at him sweetly, trying to use charm to get the answer. When he still wouldn't answer she stood up and got slowly off him, then walked forward to where his head still lay. She continued to walk away, but as she did she rubbed her tail teasingly under his chin. With a final grin and a wink she ran off again, taking the buck with her.

His eyes followed as she bounded off once more, and he took a deep breath. Through out what had just happened Shippo had noticed several differences in his demeanor. He found his heart pounding rapidly, his breathing was quickened and shallow. And after that rub under his chin he was feeling dazed. Not only that, but there was a bit of physical difference in him. His body ached strangely, it was something very weird and new indeed. He gulped another breath of fresh air before standing up and shaking his head, with the hopes of clearing his thoughts.

"I'll have to talk to Inuyasha and Miroku about this. I wish I could talk to Akira, I'm not entirely sure they won't tease me, but it's probably more of a guy thing."

And with that he began to walk back to the log house.

End Chapter 1

So what did you all think? Not too good, in my opinion but I'm hoping it'll get there.

==Notes==

*meaning like how Sesshomaru changes, except he looks, of course, like his father did. (With bones and insides though.)*


End file.
